The present invention relates to a method of controlling an interior lighting in a vehicle including a plurality of separately drivable lamps, and to such an interior lighting.
Modern vehicles feature an ever better noise reduction and also better chassis, so that driving noises, for instance wind, rolling or engine noises, are effectively reduced in the vehicle interior. While this increases the driving comfort of the vehicle, it makes it more difficult for the driver of the vehicle to estimate the speed or the acceleration of the vehicle correctly.
While the driver does receive a feedback about the driving condition, for instance about the speed of the vehicle, via the monitoring instruments of the vehicle, for instance via the speed indicator, the driver may be distracted from these monitoring instruments by other indicators and operating elements in the vehicle or by the traffic situation, so that the driver can not perceive a change in speed in time. In addition, especially during long drives in the vehicle, the driver's attention may decrease so that it is difficult for the driver to perceive all the information provided by the monitoring instruments.